An Interplexing Future
by Klingon64
Summary: Story 3. Sequel to "If Summer Only Lasted One Day." Phineas, Ferb, their friends - all now in high school - and college-aged Candace and Jeremy, travel into an alternate future to fight Emperor Doofenshmirtz, who's taken control of the Tri-State Area.
1. Prologue and The Message

Phinbella Story—An Interplexing Future

Prologue and Chapter 1: The Message

**Yes, for all my loyal fans out there (or those who have simply read my two previous stories), this is somewhat of a continuation of **_**Celestial Feelings**_** and **_**If Summer Only Lasted One Day**_**, but I skipped the 3 years of Middle School (since I'm in High School, I think that'd be less exciting than High School). Phineas and Isabella are now freshmen and officially boyfriend and girlfriend! Let's see how it all goes for this school year for them!**

Danville High School, 3 years since "the great confession" between Isabella and Phineas…

It was finally here—high school! This now meant Homecoming, football games that were _actually exciting_, marching band (Phineas and Isabella picked up on band in Middle School), Band Banquet, travelling every now and then for school-related trips, Prom, etc. It also meant more school work and more studying for all, which was only to get harder as school progressed on. School was obviously no issue for Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Irving [A/N—sorry for barely featuring him now], but for the others, it would actually take much effort to keep grades up. For them, the words they feared were GPA's, grading periods, standardized tests, SAT, ACT, ASVAP, AP Tests (for those who were in Advanced Placement classes), IB Tests (for the low number in the International Baccalaureate program at their school), and the list went on. Their child life was gone and would never fully resume despite them all being destined to have great futures with little work required for their good future jobs.

This did not, however, stop the usual things from happening _entirely_; Buford was still a bully (who had loosened up, gotten smarter, but not accepted onto the Football team after the injuries he caused during summer tryouts) to Baljeet (who was still a massive nerd as ever), Ferb maintained his lack of speaking, Phineas still had a big head, Irving continued to keep memorabilia from Phineas and Ferb's activities, and Isabella and Phineas still hung out. The only difference is that now they were able to officially go out as boyfriend/girlfriend, like they were destined to do. Candace was off in college (luckily, a very good local one), now age 19 and working on her Bachelor's degree, so she did not interfere so much anymore in the affairs of Phineas and Ferb (which she had basically stopped doing 3 years ago anyway).

The basic group of friends—Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving—shared the same schedule serendipitously:

0 Period: Marching Band (7:30-8:45)

1st Period: Marching Band (8:45-9:32)

2nd Period: Pre-AP English I (9:37-10:24)

3rd Period: Marching Band (10:29-11:16)

4th Period: Spanish I (11:21-12:04)

Lunch (12:04-1:11)

5th Period: Pre-AP Biology (1:16-2:03)

6th Period: Pre-AP Geometry (2:08-2:54)

7th Period: Pre-AP World Geography (2:59-3:45)

With this perfect combination of the exact same classes, they were all able to help each other as needed, work together in groups, etc. In their meeting place under the tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, all the friends stood in anxiety. "Nothing could get better, right Izzy?" asked Phineas. "Nope, no it can't" answered Isabella in her softened, love-struck way towards her new _official_ boyfriend while smiling, blushing, and holding his hand. "You all realize that we'll all have to all get up earlier than most other kids here for marching band, right?" asked Baljeet. "Ah, suck it up, nerd! Marching band is for the _tough_—and I say this after the summer freshmen band camp's hard work" answered Buford. [A/N—marching band _is_ pretty strenuous; I'm in band, so I know].

The marching band 0 Period didn't start until the next day, so the gang all got the necessary rest for this first day of school. "Bye, mom and dad!" said Phineas. "See you boys later!" said Mrs. Flynn. "Knock 'em dead, boys!" said Mr. Fletcher. They all stepped into the hovercraft in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard with their stuff, Phineas piloting it. They ended up at the front of the school after a minute or two. A large crowd of people had gathered in front of the school, all aware of Phineas and Ferb's contributions to society despite their youth, to greet them with a warm welcome. They all dropped their stuff off in the band room and all hung out there, where they had previously decided to meet for anything and everything.

=== Later that Day… ===

After a relatively smooth school day filled with syllabi, lesson plans, and class intros, they all got back to their cloaked and shielded hovercraft and headed home. When they all had landed to walk home the rest of the way from Phineas and Ferb's house, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella all got off to start the little homework given that day. All of a sudden, a bright streak came from the sky and something hit Phineas and Ferb's backyard. All (including the others) headed out back to see what happened and saw something metallic sitting in a small gorge in the ground. They all approached with care and as soon as Phineas gathered enough courage to reach for it first, it opened up and unfolded into what seemed like a portal with a hologram message appearing before them. "Ooh! Perhaps it is a portal to another dimension!" said Baljeet enthusiastically. "Nah, that's in no way possible" snapped Buford.

Some person wearing rather complicated and high-tech clothing stood as a hologram and said "Help us, Phineas and Ferb! I'm from a rather horrible future in your time and I speak on behalf of the people of earth! Dr. Doofenshmirtz, whom we all thought to be a total failure at evil (and at life), has managed to enslave the whole Tri-State Area with a powerful robotic army and has begun a project of eugenics testing! We need…" the message fizzled some as the last image shown was this man being captured by some fierce genetically engineered soldiers. "They must have used an interplexing beacon to send this message back in time!" said Phineas. "Aw, man! And right after the first day of school, too!" "Told you it was a portal to another dimension" said Buford to Baljeet. Baljeet just slapped his head in frustration. "Man, Buford, you haven't changed too much, have you?" asked Irving, who was given a wet-willy in return.

Candace was relatively free for the day and hanging out at home, so she came rushing out in a less panicky way then she usually did in her teenage years (don't forget—she's 19 at this point). She looked at the portal and damaged backyard and asked "Simple question: what the heck happened here?" "Some metal object came from the sky and hit, turning into a portal that gave us a holographic message from the future" said Ferb. "They must've used an interplexing beacon to do it. This _is_ from a future time" said Phineas. "Well, if you're gonna go into this future and fight some evil…person or people, then I'm coming with you." At that moment, Jeremy walked in, saying "Hey…guys…what happened here?" "Long story, honey" said Candace. "Are you up for traveling into the future to go fight some evil?" "Uh…sure, I guess. I mean, it beats work." The whole time, they were holding hands and smiling at each other as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ferb, you know what to do" said Phineas, grinning at his brother. "Isabella, are you up for this?" Isabella embraced his hand and said "Until death do us part, which it probably won't" she said, giggling. "Um…isn't it a little early to be thinking…?" before he finished, she gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, making both of them blush very noticeably. After they all rolled their eyes and smiled at the two, they were all going down into the "sanctum" for changing into futuristic battle gear. Phineas and Ferb had recreated The Beak's suit, but miniaturized for individual people. They utilized one new nanotechnology feature, however: self-repair for moderate damage! They all had blaster rifles, lightsabers, grappling hooks, jetpacks, shields, cloaking devices, and the works. "Just to be sure we all get back in time to have time to do our homework and go to bed at a decent hour, I'll activate a time manipulation device that will slow time down here incredibly while we are off in the future. We'll have control of that device from our suits and be able to monitor the events of the present. All right, people, let's move!"

**Hope you like it so far! For your information, an Interplexing Beacon is from Star Trek; it's a piece of Borg technology that can send a message back through time or forward in time. A Cloaking device is something that many alien species like the Klingons, Romulans, Suliban, etc. have to make their ships invisible. Like I said in my profile, you can expect some Star Trek reference or sub-theme in my stories! :D**


	2. The Discovery of the New World

Chapter 2: The Discovery of the New World

**Here's where we last left off on this story: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Candace, and Jeremy all intercepted a message from the future by means of an interplexing beacon and a portal that appeared in Phineas and Ferb's backyard after a metallic object crashed there. They all suit up in individual suits like "The Beak" and are armed with all sorts of weaponry to face off against a future Dr. Doofenshmirtz who has enslaved humanity and begun eugenics testing programs to build up his army and power! Let's see what happens next! (Sorry if the opening is a little bit cheesy here)**

After stepping through the portal and activating the past time-slowing device, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Candace, and Jeremy all took a look around at the desolation and coldness of this time. There were factories and research facilities all around, people hiding in fear, some big and strong people patrolling around with armor and blasters, and little to no plant life beyond city food supplies. Basically, this was socialism to the max (like in North Korea). The sky was a medium gray with no visibility of the sun or blue sky. "According to my records, this should be the year 2030. Wow…what a way to…remodel _the whole city_" said Phineas in awe and shock.

As he said this, two pale cyborgs came walking by, zombie-like, looked at them, and then walked on. Buford, unable to control his old aggressive impulse (that was presumably but apparently not gone), fired a shot at one, killing it. The other one immediately turned around, a light on its head switching from green to red as he approached them slowly with a blank, morbid stare. Phineas proceeded to fire a shot at it with no avail. "These must be able to adapt to shots quickly! Good thing I can rotate frequencies!" said Phineas, switching to a lower power that made it through the shield and killed the other.

At this, Isabella screamed, saying "Phineas! There's more coming!" He turned all around and saw many approaching; he deactivated the portal so these cyborgs would not enter the past, and then said "Alright, everyone, cloaking devices!" They all said "Got it!" and all cloaked themselves. The cyborgs, all confused, just stopped on their paths, slowly turned away, and walked off, still as blank and zombie-like as ever. They deactivated their cloaking devices after a minute or so. "I guess they only attack if they see us as a threat, then" said Irving, his face in shock. "Ah, well, at least I killed one" said Buford, feeling his old self begin to come back again. "But they almost got us and could've…I don't know, done _something_ bad to us!" said Baljeet. "Ah, you worry too much; the answer is simple—if you fire, make sure to rotate the frequency of the blast immediately so they can't become immune!" said Buford in response. This still-uncommon intelligent kind of remark was still never really expected from Buford by any of the others, as indicated by their slightly shocked looks. "All I know is that this is all very creepy and weird" said Candace. "I agree" said Jeremy, who hugged Candace to give her that sense of security she needed.

"Well, whatever the case, I guess this Dr. Doofenshmirtz guy not only has genetically-engineered soldiers, but an elite cyborg army, as well" said Phineas, shuddering for a while, later regaining strength to say "but we've got a mission: to save this future from the hands of Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" Just then, an older Perry the platypus in a high-tech suit jumped in and greeted them all in his usual incoherent chatter. "Oh, there you are, Perry!" said Isabella. This Perry was considerably older, and they all hypothesized that this suit he had on was for life support, ability enhancement, and health purposes. "How can we help? Can you take us to your leader, or the leader of any resistance group?" Perry directed them all to a tunnel on the outskirts of town, where they all went down into to find nothing but a higher-tech sewage system with a few possible secret entrances. They all entered one hidden in the shadows behind Perry.

**Was this good, guys? It's only the second chapter of my first massive romance/sci-fi action story that still has a Phinbella theme overall. Things are about to get a little ugly and painful with this evil presence in Danville (and the world), but it'll all work out! I promise near-death action and suspense, as well as threats toward the Phineas-Isabella relationship, but nothing will be totally ruined (or ruined at all)! In the end, good will prevail!**


	3. The Resistance Movement

Chapter 3: The Resistance Movement

**So here's where we left off: the group all went into the future to find it very destitute. They encountered some elite cyborgs, which only seemed to attack if they sensed a threat (which Buford made them do by blasting one). After cloaking and confusing them, they all leave. An older Perry the Platypus comes to take the teens to the underground resistance movement against the evil of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Let's check it out!**

They all entered the secret hatch that did a face and DNA match of Perry and the teens. They went in swiftly and silently, the door automatically closing quietly and secretly. They all looked down a large, partially-lit tunnel, stopped in awe for a moment, and walked on. They all kept quiet, following Perry cautiously. They took a few turns, eventually finding a large, somehow well-hidden blast door that once again scanned their DNA and face print before opening. They all looked around into a lowly-lit room with several computers, high-tech suits and weapons behind shields, and many people all seated at a large round table with holograms emitting from the center of the desk. It was then that a group of people, middle-aged, got up and walked over to the group.

One had red hair and a triangular head; one had an elongated head with green hair; one had long, raven black hair; one was buff and had brown hair; one was Indian and skinny; one had orange hair and glasses; one had long red hair and a blonde-haired husband; there were several women all at the computers wearing yellow uniforms with brown skirts. It became apparent that this resistance movement was mostly made up of their older, future selves. The older Phineas said "Welcome…younger us! We needed a lot more help down here, especially since this takeover was only a year ago. We've barely gotten this base set up down here with the help of the OWACA." [A/N: "Organization Without a Cool Acronym", the organization of all the secret agent animals]

The older Ferb said "We haven't been able to get into much action to oppose this tyrannical maniac yet, so our smaller efforts have been in futility." He looked over to fluid-filled containers with older Fireside Girls unconscious, pale, and undergoing some rehabilitation. Candace asked "I dread to ask, but what the heck happened to these people?" "You see," said the adult Baljeet, "these people were almost assimilated into a collective of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's cyborg army. If one can grab hold of you, it will shoot tubes into your jugular vein from its hand that inject nanoprobes into your blood stream that partially take you over and make you obedient to the collective…" "Basically," interrupted the adult Buford "they turn you into those freaky zombie-things they are. Then they attach all the fancy stuff to you later."

The younger group of friends all cringed in fear at the thought. "So, where are our kids now? I mean, since you guys are all adults, I take it you're all married, right?" asked Isabella. "Yes, yes we are" answered the adult Phineas, winking at both the adult and teenage Isabella, making both blush. "Our kids had to be evacuated to a safer location in this base. They were all fortunately rescued. Other kids are sent to schools to indoctrinate in Doofenshmirtz's ways of evil while the parents all work to serve Doofenshmirtz. He cloned himself, making the clones do and say all he would do and say, which all gets reported back to him. They all rule the various cities of the Tri-State Area." "We've needed more young recruits to help us fight these monsters!" said the adult Irving. "We need the greater speed and agility of _you_, our younger selves to be combined with our developed skill!" said the adult Jeremy.

"Then we have no choice but to move now while we still can!" said the young Phineas. "Is there any way we can attack the…where is Dr. Doofenshmirtz, anyway?" "He lives in a palace at the center of Danville. It's heavily-guarded and well-fortified" said the adult Phineas. "We need to keep our injured and rehabilitating members under check for a while before we can launch another assault on it." Teenage Isabella stamped her foot and said "No! I won't stand around and do nothing while they get closer to possibly finding our resistance movement down here! If we have to, I say we teenagers should do the attack!" Teenage Phineas looked shocked at her, but then said "You know what? If she will, _I_ will, too! Who's with me? Anyone?" After the teenagers looked at each other, they all started to raise their hands and give consent to a strike mission. The adults all looked at each other in shock that their younger counterparts were braver than they were.

"I concur!" said the adult Baljeet. "Aye." "Aye." "Aye." There was a unanimous consent in the end by the adults of the resistance movement. "It's settled, then. Our younger selves will go and attack the palace to deactivate the invisible evil shield that Doofenshmirtz put up that has blocked all attacks by other countries. Then, they go in and capture Doofenshmirtz, deactivate his clones' communications, and hopefully reprogram the cyborg collective's instructions to turn on the Doofenshmirtz regime altogether" said the adult Phineas. "What about us here, Phineas?" asked the adult Ferb. "We'll monitor them, back them up if needed, rescue any that get captured in the fighting, but otherwise tend to our own refugees and wounded." On the meeting table, the basic specs of the palace were given to the teens, which were then sent to their minds directly.

The teens all left, taking nothing from the base, as they already had their lightsabers, blasters, and other high-tech things on their high-tech robotic suits. The older Perry went with them, too. One thing was clear to all in the young group: this would be the most dangerous thing they'd ever do in their lives—something that they all had the risk of never returning alive from. Weapons were cocked, lightsabers held and ready, and cloaking devices ready for immediate usage. It was time for the finest hour of the teenagers' lives…

**What do you think so far? Good lead-in to a good action story? Yes, I took more things from Star Trek like eugenics testing and cyborgs in a "collective" with quickly-developing immunity to blasts whose frequencies are not changed immediately. Even how they "assimilate" you is the same: nanoprobes are injected into you, making you a zombie-like being, and then other machine parts are added on later to make you an actual cyborg! Cool, huh? This is where things get REALLY tough for our heroes! Prepare for near-death experiences, action, and a romantic "Phinbella" sub-plot for this story!**


	4. The Invasion

Chapter 4: The Invasion

**This is it, ladies and gentlemen! This is the ultimate battle for good in the future of the Tri-State Area! Will this group of teenagers along with the help of an aged platypus be able to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz? Let's check it out!**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Candace, and Jeremy were all flying high in the sky with cloaking devices enabled. All messaged each other, the adrenaline rush apparent in their stuttering. "It's time to kick butt and chew some bubblegum…and I'm all out of gum!" said Buford enthusiastically. They all laughed but then went right back to being nervous again. Once at the palace, they all quietly landed and de-cloaked. A genetically-engineered soldier walked over to the large group of teens and asked in a rather gruff voice "Hey! Aren't you all supposed to be in mandatory institutes of evil right now?" Pointing a gun, Candace said "No, no we're not!" She blasted him, sending him to the ground, now dead. An alert was triggered as more came rushing in to take down the invaders.

"Here they come, people! Cloak and fly!" yelled Phineas. They all did so, confusing them all; as they all looked around and shot into the air with their blasters, a small metallic ball fell from the sky, sending a thin shockwave that knocked out all of the soldiers there. The teens all landed and then de-cloaked and landed. "Uh, guys? Our cloaking power is down to 50%...I don't think we can risk cloaking anymore…" said Baljeet. "That's why we use brute force!" said Buford. "Alright, everyone, let's all chaaaaaaarge!" yelled Irving. They all let out their yells internally while running in with lightsabers drawn and blasters armed. Several laser turrets appeared from the entrance to the palace, which Perry destroyed with his blaster so the teens could infiltrate. To their expectations, an army of cyborg troops came out slowly and zombie-like with blasters. "Use lightsabers on them, guys! If my guess is correct, they can't block a lightsaber blade!" yelled Phineas.

To their fortune, they were all able to use their lightsabers against the cyborgs. In a series of back-flips, high jumps, and spinning attacks, the cyborgs were no match for the combined strength of the young, energetic group of teenage fighters. To add to the favor of things, several unmanned ships appeared in the sky from the resistance movement, shooting at the palace rapidly, disabling its defenses and wiping out its soldier supply. But as soon as it was too good to be true, several small unmanned fighters and interceptors came from behind the palace in superior numbers, showing themselves a match to the unmanned ships of the resistance movement. "Come on, guys, we have to get _inside_! Go for it and watch out for blasts! Our armor can only take so much, so use your lightsabers well to block them!" said Phineas. Shots from the sky pelted the ground like rocks being thrown at fleeing ants, barely missing them all. One came and hit the ground right behind Isabella, who screamed as she was thrown forward and knocked on the ground. "Isabella!" Phineas dashed back to go pick her up, got her, and went running like there was no tomorrow towards the palace. From the time he picked her up, everything seemed to move in slow motion as Isabella looked up at Phineas, who in turn looked down at her while running and dodging blasts from the skies.

Genetically-engineered soldiers swarmed through the halls of the palace to find the intruders, most of them finding nothing. The teens had all used their cloaking devices with great risk of running the power on their suits down to get hidden on the ceiling, where they grappled, de-cloaked, and hid. They all jet-booted down and ran towards the throne room, where Dr. Doofenshmirtz waited for them expectantly and with a maliciously delighted face. "So, _you're_ all the random invaders…" Ferb shot him with his blaster on stun before he finished. Irving dashed over to him, put a tranquilizer into his neck, and stuffed his body into a chest that they locked and fused shut. They all hurried up to his throne, where his large computer screen was; they all saw themselves there on his screen, realizing that all security in the palace could see them in the throne room. They saw cyborg troops enter, who soon overwhelmed the room. "Buford, Jeremy, Ferb, and Irving, you all go take care of them for us! Isabella, Candace, and Baljeet, use your blasters to kill all who make it past the others! I need to get into this computer and reprogram the collective to turn against Doofenshmirtz!"

The previously-mentioned boys all did their best to fend them off, but Buford got grabbed from behind and had tubes stuck into his neck, making him freeze in a blank stare and fall to the ground. He quickly got back up, small machine studs now coming from his head, but he maintained his strength and valor in fighting them off. Irving and Jeremy fared much better, although one managed to get past them and get a hold of Isabella, sticking tubes into her neck and injecting the nanoprobes into her jugular vein, causing her to fall to the floor. Baljeet sliced this cyborg. Phineas looked in shock, screaming "Isabella! Don't worry! I've almost hacked into this computer's section for reprogramming the collective! Stay calm so your immune system can fight these things off!" Phineas was sweating bullets and very shaky as the others began to tire of this constant fight. Perry was being overwhelmed, but fortunately was lucky enough to not have been grabbed and injected with nanoprobes.

Buford's immune system fought the nanoprobes well, but he was starting to be overwhelmed by the far superior numbers of the cyborg armies in the throne room. Isabella turned pale, her veins popped out some, and she weakly said "Phineas…love…you…" After these words, she passed out. Phineas was now teary-eyed, but had now gotten into the computer. To his utter shock, all of the cyborgs laid off and gave way to the genetically-engineered soldiers, who captured the group members, holding them all down. Phineas looked over at Isabella's still-living yet unconscious body, yelling "Let…me…go! I have to…all right! That does it!" With these words, he ignited his jetpack, flying high up to the ceiling, blasting all the soldiers with his blaster on rapid-fire mode at vaporization strength. Soon, a massive blast took the whole ceiling away from the room. Phineas and his now-freed friends looked up in shock, watching in wonder as the dust and debris cloud cleared…

**What will happen to Isabella? Will she stay a victim of the cyborg nanoprobes injected into her? Will she even survive this? What will happen to Buford, who was also injected with them? Will he even survive this? What was this ship that blew away the whole ceiling of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's palace? Are the teens' hopes to be dashed as they could be stuck in a future as slaves to Dr. Doofenshmirtz? Keep reading to find out!**


	5. The End of the Reign of Terror

Chapter 5: The End of the Reign of Terror

**The last we left Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Candace, and Jeremy, they were all on an assault of the palace of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who had taken over the Tri-State Area entirely and had controlled it for a year since they arrived. Isabella was unconscious after being injected with nanoprobes from a cyborg soldier, Buford suffering the same fate while retaining consciousness. Then something blew away the whole roof and they all looked up in shock! What was it? Read and find out!**

The whole roof had been blown away from Doofenshmirtz's palace, all in the room looking up in total shock, foreboding, and apprehension. When the dust and smoke had cleared, all saw a group of jetpack-wearing men and women with blasters and grenades. On closer looks, it was the older members of the resistance movement! "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" yelled the adult Phineas to the adult Ferb. "Come on, everybody! Let's show these barely-human monsters who's boss! Attack!" All air reinforcements swooped in and began blasting as the teenage crowd began to resume the same with the aid of their lightsabers in their other hand. There was much slicing, clashing, slashing, slamming, martial arts moves by all participants, both young and middle-aged, and mechanical pieces flying off of cyborgs.

After a few minutes, all security in the palace had been called to go stop these intruders, only to find themselves killed, badly injured, or stunned by a group inferior in number but superior in skill. The teenage Phineas had managed to get into Doofenshmirtz's controls and turned all cyborgs of the collective against the entire Doofenshmirtz regime. These newly-programmed monsters went off swiftly to go capture all of Doofenshmirtz's clones to bring to justice along with the original Doofenshmirtz, who was still locked inside a safe that was fused shut but phaser blast. The adult Ferb pointed his blaster at the safe, set his weapon to maximum intensity, and vaporized the box, leaving Doofenshmirtz's shivering, pathetic self on the ground and gun and lightsaber point. Phineas went and grabbed Isabella and dragged her pale, almost lifeless body over to where everyone else was, himself in tears that he had never shed with such intensity before in his life.

"Uh…hehe…can we all work this out in a sane manner…?" asked the deposed tyrant. "Yeah, right, after you taking over the whole Tri-State Area? You're going to be put to justice…you know what? I think we'd all like to know why you became so evil when you used to be such a failure" said the adult Irving. "Well, uh…" Doofenshmirtz broke down crying to the shock of the others. "I…I…had the most terrible of childhoods with my parents and every acquaintance eventually leaving me, abusing me, or never appreciating me…I felt the absolute need to take over somewhere. In college, my girlfriend Lynda Flynn…" "Our mom was your girlfriend?" asked teenage and adult Phineas at the same time in total shock. "Yes, yes she was. Anyway, she gave me the idea of starting smaller than trying to take over the whole world—she suggested the Tri-State Area jokingly, but I took her seriously…hehe…and I had tried to take it over for decades! All of this was to get revenge on all who made my life miserable and to take the rest of that anger out on society by cloaking it in my evil…but all I've done is become more of a monster than ever before…"

"You've made my girlfriend close to becoming one of your…" teenage Phineas's voice broke up in his crying. "…one of your…cybernetic monsters! Look at her! She's pale! Nonresponsive! What more do I have to say? Your monsters also got Buford, whose immunity seems barely able to fight it off! Your armies threatened my friends and sister, too! Why should we forgive _you_?" Phineas squeezed Isabella's body tight in his arms and let out his emotion in full force through tears. Isabella's light breath became slightly more audible as she took one deeper breath and said weakly "…Phin…eas…? I…love…y…ou…Forg…give...this…man for his…crimes…Hatred is ne…ver right in any…circum…stances." Phineas and the others heard these words with a wave of ecstasy that had never been paralleled in their lives; as they let her words sink in, however, they all felt remorse for their feelings of hatred and a need for retribution. Phineas's tears changed from being out of sadness to being out of happiness as he tightly hugged Isabella until she nearly choked. He then kissed her deeply yet softly, which seemed adequate to revive Isabella, whose skin complexion slowly went back to normal, whose veins shrunk back to normal size, and whose mechanical protrusions fell from her head.

Isabella then took a deep breath and stood up to the total shock of all the others, well again and healthy as ever. She slowly walked over to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, still somewhat dazed, and softly laid her hand on his shoulder, saying "I forgive you. You are not totally evil—just misunderstood." Doofenshmirtz looked up, his face now reflecting his true old age and its wear and tear of emotion and environment. He remained on the ground as his entire outlook on life had suddenly changed and as all in the group withdrew their weapons. Even the aged Perry the Platypus walked over and gave him a hug, causing tears to gush from his eyes. "I know you always beat me up and I always tried to destroy you, but you were only trying to keep me from doing and becoming all of this" said Doofenshmirtz. "I'll treat all of your wounds and give this Tri-State Area back to the United States, where it belongs—back in the Union!"

Doofenshmirtz had several blast wounds and bruises mended and had Buford and Isabella's bloodstream filtered of the nanoprobes that infested them. After a few hours' rehabilitation, all the rehabilitating Fireside girls back at the resistance base were brought over to be fully cleared of their nanoprobes infestation in their bloodstreams. By the end of that day, the proper steps were taken to make sure that all would soon be set right. As the teenage group was ready to return home, where only 3 hours had passed (thanks to the time manipulation device), Doofenshmirtz stopped them, asking "You know what? I'd better briefly come back to your time to stop my younger self from becoming the monster I was until now." "Yeah, you do that" said young Jeremy, who was holding Candace's hand with interlocking arms. "For the sake of humanity, please do!" said Baljeet, who was still in some pain from a blast wound to the arm.

They all went through the portal, which Phineas activated, and went back to the year 2015, where the teenage crowd all belonged. They all ended up in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, from where the future Doofenshmirtz went off to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. to try to convince his younger self to not be so evil (he would have portal access to go back at any time). "That was great, Phineas" said Isabella. Phineas looked at her as she looked directly back, and the two went and gave each other a tight hug in the security of knowing they were both safe at home again, to continue growing in their relationship that would lead to marriage. Buford gave Baljeet one of his classic wedgies and wet-willies. Jeremy and Candace kissed softly and briefly and then warmly embraced each other for a while. Irving, being left with no one to hug or be shown some other affection was about to walk off somewhat saddened; to his surprise, Kayleigh (a girl from school he had had a crush on for a while) walked by and asked "Hey…you wanna walk home together?"

Irving couldn't help but drool over the thought as she smiled at him in her cutest way possible. Everyone just rolled their eyes and giggled for a moment and then went right back to their…stuff (couldn't think of a better word). Even Ferb managed to catch Gretchen (who for no reason happened to be walking home around that way and for whom he had dumped Vanessa) and said a quick hi. At this time, it was 6:30 PM, well past time for all to get home and explain what had happened to make them so late at getting home. They all went their separate ways except for Phineas and Isabella, who sat under the Flynn-Fetcher backyard tree for an hour or so, just holding hands and talking about the incredible events of the day. "You know this means that that future we just saw…could happen differently and better now that Doofenshmirtz is gonna be warned of the problems he caused, right?" asked Isabella. "I know it'll be better. I know Ferb and I will better humanity without the threat of evil stopping it. We'll…" He turned to Isabella and whispered "We'll get married and never have to worry about the security of our kids." He just stroked her hand as he said this. Isabella blushed and whispered "I know", smiling at him. As the sun officially began to set, they stood up ready to walk Isabella home when Phineas grabbed her, turned her towards him, but had this intended kiss stolen by Isabella, who made the first move. They softly stayed there as the soft evening breeze blew through their hair and the sun set behind them…

=== The End! ==

**What did you guys think? This story was originally gonna have the whole Phinbella thing as the main plot; instead, I used it as a sub-plot for an action and sci-fi story. And yes, as promised in my profile, this story, like all my others, had some Star Trek elements in it all over the place. Recall from **_**Celestial Feelings**_** and **_**If Summer Only Lasted One Day**_**, Phineas and Isabella were to become boyfriend and girlfriend, which I mentioned in this story's opening. Well, the next story I write, I'll try to make it more about those two as the main focus of attention! Thanks for being patient! Please rate and review. :D**


End file.
